Nuclear Heist
The Pink Sip escaped from Irongate prison, but alas the FTL drive was damaged, and had to be repaired in order for the gang to jump to another galaxy, and away from SLA. They landed on the neighbouring planet Gallows, with Smodge being the destination. Judy had been tipped by a contact that there were an intact nuclear reactor core- the part they needed to repair their FTL drive. Though Gallows was on the outer reaches of SLA space, it was still SLA none the less, so the squad would exercise caution. The Shadow of Death - the newly aquired ships name, landed aprox 20 km away from the town smodge. Ian, Wobbles and Judy would search for the core, while Valkyra, Rixkey and James would make much needed repairs on the ship. They were hiking, but eventually found their way to the little mining town. Upon arrival they noticed something were terrible wrong. A larger alien spaceship were docking at the town and the place seemed all but desolated. A group of strange looking fourarmed insect-man-monsters came along with human prisoners, in all likelyhood civilians from town. The squad took up the fight, and managed to subdue and kill the aliens, with civilian casualties. The remaining civies fleed to the hills. The squad decided to further investigate the town, and found a suitng vehicle that would fit well as transportation of the squad and the parts they needed. The squad came upon the local inn, and decided to search the place, the town being abondend and all, it seemed reasonable. They found several shipments of food and alchohol, a fine start on their coming trading rampage. The squad realized they had been surrounded by Red-Eyes, a local cannibal/raider faction. Though they looked grim, it didnt take long for the squad to make beef stroganoff of the entire gang, civilians coming back seeing if the aliens were gone, fled once again at the sight of such carnage. The squad made a quick escape as they realized the locals had contacted a SLA battlefoldship, which would be arriving at any moment to assist. They rushed off in their stolen tractor-van, and made way to the Backbone Creek mine, where their price hopefully awaited. They made it to the mine, while escaping a pursiut of raiders. As they came to the mine, they found it empty, with no security, staff or machinery running, it was for some reason deserted... or evacuated. The squad found their way through the mine,deciding to split up. Judy would guard outside, while Wobbles and Ian would investigate the mine and retrieve the core. They discovred a horrific mutation had corrupted several of the former crew, the squad killed a few, with serious injuries to themselves in the proces. They decided to lock the place down, trapping the rest of the crew in the depths. Driving off from Backbreaker creek, they saw the giant foldship resting above Smodge. Rather than face a necanthropes wrath, they decided to go through a forest, though it did not look welcoming, it seemed better than the former option. Though the larger part of the journey went without incident, the squad was ambushed on a hilltop, outgunned and numbered by another raider faction. Judy managed to parley with them, and giving them a shipment of alchohol and food, would buy them safe passage away from them and SLA, and from that filthy planet. The squad returned to the ship. The tractor-van too big to take with them, they decided to scrap it for parts, and leave the wreckage at their LZ. With FTL drive fixed and several shipments waiting to be sold, the squad took off, finaly leaving SLA space behind... for good?